Innumerable Kisses
by TheOneMagic
Summary: "I can't help myself Luce. I just really want to give you innumerable kisses." Nalu (first chapter) & EdoNalu (Second Chapter). Song-inspired one-shot.


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Fairy Tail; Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. I really liked the song so it shall be used for Nalu! Oh and I don't really know where the cover picture is from ****but I added the words into it… **

**OH and the song that inspired me to write this one-shot is Innumerable Kisses by Natsu's seiyuu Tetsuya Kakihara for the otome game Amnesia (he plays Shin). The link to the song if you want to hear it is on my profile so check it out. Yeah it has pictures of Shin and the heroine from Amnesia but you can listen to the song! Oh and on my profile, you'll find another link to the song's English lyrics. I highly suggest you click on both links to experience the joy this song brings me. It's a really cute song :) Oh and I'm also putting the English lyrics here because it'll help you understand the story.**

**Now on with the fluffy one-shot**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

_Don't say anything! Let's stay just like this forever_

_As if my arms around you will never let go again_

_Healing me, my eyes shut in your warmth_

_I've decided that I'll never be apart from you again_

_I want to kiss you. Innumerable kisses_

"Oi! Luce!" I said aloud, hoping to gain her attention. I was currently standing next to Lucy as she wrote something in a little book. It was almost 9 o'clock when I had looked at the clock, and from what I could tell she was getting sleepy.

"Natsuu… please don't bother me right now… I'm trying to writing my book…" Lucy said yawning every few seconds.

"But you can do that another time! You should sleep right now." I said as I plead her. She shouldn't have to overwork herself like that.

"Okay… I can work on it tomorrow… I'll sleep now…" she said putting away her book and closing her light stand. She then walked towards her bed before turning to look at me.

"Natsu… are you going to leave? If so, remember to lock the door." She said as she got in her bed. Before I could answer, I noticed that she had already fallen asleep. Hm… typical Luce. Luckily and surprisingly, Happy went on a mission with Charle and Wendy so he wasn't there to bother me and Luce. I couldn't help but smile at Lucy's sleeping face. I walked towards her pushing her a little more in her bed. Then I climbed in and began to put my arms around her.

'If she was awake, she probably wouldn't let me do this.' I thought as I began to smile at her sleeping body somewhat getting closer to mine.

"If only you knew how much I loved you from the moment I met you…" I said in a whisper as I planted a gentle kiss upon her forehead. I then brushed some hair off her cheek before caressing her cheek. I smiled before I somehow found myself in dreamland.

Mmmmm… vanilla…

_Even knowing it's already broken,_

_I don't want to take advantage of that midnight disaster_

_That with your honest gaze, wrenched my tell-tale heart_

"Luce?" I said looking around in her room before hearing the shower running. I started to look around her room before my eyes found a little book. I guess I'll just read the book that she's writing. Picking the book up, I began to read the first words of the book.

…OH SHIT! This is Lucy's diary! I promised her that I wouldn't read it… but she wouldn't know if I had read it…

'Dear Diary, I honestly don't know how I feel about him anymore. He's so frustrating but at the same time he's really sweet…'

"Who the heck is this about?" I said out loud to myself. I then began to skim the rest of the page searching for the name of whom stole my Lucy's heart.

'… I think I might love him after all those times he saved me when I couldn't save myself. But who knows… he probably doesn't even see me in that way… after all he is a dense idiot. But I guess that just makes me love Natsu even more…'

"She… loves me?" I said in disbelief as I heard the shower stop. Crap! She's almost done showering! I better put this away!

A few moments later, Lucy comes out of the restroom. Once she saw me she screamed.

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT!?" Lucy said kicking my head towards her wall.

"But I always come here," I whined. I looked up at her and saw a distressed look on her face.

"Natsu… I'm really tired and I want to go to sleep. Can you please just go home and sleep in your own bed" Lucy yawned rubbing her eyes.

"Okay… Luce if you want…" I said before going out of her apartment. But before I managed to get out of her apartment, I tripped over a rug and fell on top of Lucy. I felt something warm and sweet on my lips. I looked and saw that it was Lucy. My eyes widened.

Lucy's face got bright red before she screamed, "G-GET OUT NATSU!"

She then proceeded to kick me out of her house while still looking like a tomato. I unconsciously touched my lips… Who would've thought that would be mine and Lucy's first kiss…

_Whatever we say, however long we kiss, our hearts are draw closer_

"Oi Luce! It's dangerous to walk on the ledge." I said carefully observing her. If she had fell, I would've been more than ready to help save her.

"Don't worry about it Natsuu. You're just like the fishermen that always go this route to get to their jobs." Lucy said jumping off the ledge, "Are you happy now?"

I smiled at her, "Yeah because now you're safe."

Lucy sighed before looking at me, "Why are you always so worry about my wellbeing?"

I smiled at her before exclaiming "Because you're my Luce."

Lucy quickly turned away. I could tell by her ears that she was blushing. Maybe this is a good time to confess…

"Oi. Lucy… can I tell you something?" I said as we were nearing her apartment.

"Sure. What is it Natsu?" She said looking towards me. I smiled before wrapping my arms around her.

"N-natsu! What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to tell you… that I been feeling really strange lately whenever I'm around you. Like lately I've been getting upset whenever any guy tries to talk to you. And I just absolutely hate it when you get hurt. It just makes my heart hurt. But whenever I'm with you, I'm just really happy… Lucy… I'm in love with you." I said holding her in my embrace.

"N-natsu…"

"Hehehe see I'm not the dense idiot like you thought I was are I?" I said smiling at her.

"DID YOU READ MY DIARY?" Lucy said smacking me in the head.

"Hehe I love you Lucy." I said still holding her.

"… I love you too Natsu…" she said returning my embrace.

"They liiiiiikke each other."

We both managed to snap out of our embrace to see Happy flying above us holding a camera. We looked at him mortified.

"HAPPY!"

_Don't say anything! We can never go back to those days_

_An ideal dream where no one gets hurt_

_Facing each other, these urges begin to run wild_

_But even so, I've decided not to waver_

_I want to kiss you. Innumerable kisses_

"W-whhyy is it soo cold?" Lucy said shivering as we walked through the snowy town of Florona.

"How are you cold? It's not that cold." I, Erza, Gray, and Happy said looking at her.

"Erza, you have armor that is an instant heater. Gray, you live in snow. Natsu, you're a fire dragon slayer. And Happy, you have a freaking gigantic coat on you." Lucy complained while she shivered a bit more.

"Well if you're that cold…" I started to say as I went closer to her and wrapped my scarf around her.

"Natsu… but this is Igneel's scarf…" Lucy said as I could feel Erza, Gray, and Happy's gazes on me.

"So? I trust you with it…" I said as I began to put my arms around her.

"Ew. PDA much flamebrain?"

"At least I have guts to confess to the person I love unlike you and Juvia!" I said glaring at him.

"Tch." He said before he quickly stopped the conversation before it could escalate into a fight.

"They liiiikke each other."

"Well… things will never be the same since you guys got together." Erza added before turning away. I looked towards Lucy and saw that she was trying to hide her blushing face in my scarf.

"I love you Lucy." I said before kissing her. Aw strawberries…

_Although I'm sad for what I've lost,_

_Now, that twilight's only a memory_

_To a sky a color like it might burst into tears,_

_I murmur that I mustn't have such confusing regrets_

"Natsu… are you okay?" Lucy said as she climbed up the tree to sit with me.

"Today's the day Igneel disappeared… and your mom died today too huh?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah…" She said looking down a bit.

"You know… I'm really sad that Igneel is gone… but if he hadn't disappeared… I would've have met you." I said kissing her on the cheek.

She chuckled. "Well I guess then… if my momma hadn't passed… I would've have met you either… Maybe it was fate for me to meet you that day in Hargeon…"

"It was fate for me to meet you… a choice to become your friend… and chance for us to fall in love." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Natsuu…" She said embracing me back.

"I love you Lucy. I don't regret anything I've made in the past because I don't regret meeting you."

_Whatever we do, however long we've loved each other, we can still grow up_

"Oi Salamander! Bunny Girl is almost here!" Gajeel shouted at me as I ran towards the back of the guild to go get my ring.

"Aye!" Happy said flying around in the party themed guild. I quickly hid behind the counter while gripping the ring that was currently in my pocket.

After a few moments, Lucy comes into the guild surprised that the guild looked like it's set for a party. "Uh… minna… why is everything set for a party?"

"Cuz there's booze…" Cana said simply while drinking her barrel of booze.

"Okay… anyway have you guys seen Natsu?" Lucy asked looking for me.

"Sorry Lucy… I didn't see him all day…" Mira said distracting her as I quietly moved away from my hiding spot.

"So then…" she started to say before I tapped her shoulder.

"Oh Natsu! Say… what did you want to show me?"

"Well… I wanted to show you this…" I said getting the ring from my pocket and getting down on one my knees.

"Lucy… every day I spent with you is a day full of happiness and joy. I honestly think that I can't live without you, Luce… will you marry me?"

Lucy stands there shocked and with tears in her eyes. After a while, she starts to say happily, "Yes… yes I'll marry you…"

I smiled before I placed the ring on her ring finger while everyone in the guild started to clap. And with that, we started to party in the guild due to Lucy and mine's engagement. I couldn't help but smile at my beautiful fiancé before kissing her on the lips. She smiled at me before saying, "I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Lucy."

_I won't free you! After all, I just can't help it_

_Because I came to know the wonderful feeling of this tender passion_

_Again and again, I want to seek out those lips I've touched_

_Feeling only these emotions_

"…I pronounce you husband and wife… you may now kiss the bride." The minister said as I kissed Lucy. Afterwards I could help but to smile at how beautiful Lucy looked. She just seemed so perfect.

'Treat her right Natsu…' I heard a few familiar voices say as I turned around. Standing there in front of me were the ghosts of Lucy's parents. I smiled.

"I'll protect her until I die." Lucy's parents nodded their heads before slowly disappearing.

"Natsu… did you say something?" Lucy looked at me curiously.

"Nothing. Just admiring how beautiful you look." I said before kissing her yet again.

"They liiiiikkkke each other." Happy says flying across the wedding hall. Before I knew it, Lucy started to laughed as Happy, Charle, and Lily began to throw confetti in the air.

I began to chuckle. Today is perfect.

_Don't say anything! Let's stay just like this for a little while_

_It's not something I'm good at, and I can't be gentle, but_

_I'll make you a single promise_

_I won't hold on to any regrets, and I won't run away anymore_

"Natsu! Are you really gonna go try to look for Igneel again?" Lucy said softly as she looked into my eyes.

"No… but I really want him to be there when the little dragon comes." I said looking at her stomach.

She looked surprised before asking, "YOU KNEW?"

"I could smell the change within you. Oh and if it was a girl we can name it Nashi!" I said happily.

"Natsu! Geez! What am I going to do with you… I'm not even sure if it is gonna be a boy or a girl." Lucy sighed.

"Don't worry I have a feeling it's gonna be a girl."

"Okay… but wait why do you want to name the baby Nashi? Why not something else?" Lucy asked.

"If you combine our names it becomes Nashi."

"Oh Natsu…" Lucy said as she began to rub her stomach. I smiled at her before kissing her and her stomach.

"A kiss for Mama and a kiss for Nashi…"

_I love you so! Let's stay just like this forever_

_As if my arms around you will never let go again,_

_Healing you, sharing this warmth_

_I've decided that I'll never be apart from you again _

_I want to kiss you. Innumerable kisses_

"Papa! Stop kissing Mama so much!" Nashi said making a face.

"Yeah Natsu stop kissing me so much!" Lucy agreed looking at me.

"Sorry Nashi! I can't help it! I just want to give innumerable kisses to Mama because I love her so much!" I answered as I saw Lucy's face turn red.

"So you kiss someone a lot when you love them?" Nashi asks innocently. I nodded my head.

"Okay! I'll go tell that to Jay!" Nashi says before she runs off. Wait… Jay?

"NO! DON'T KISS THAT ICE STRIPPER'S SON!" I said before I find myself restricted by Lucy.

"Natsu just let them be. I think they'll make a great couple when they're older." Lucy said as I frowned. No way am I gonna let that kid break my daughter's heart.

"NATSU!" Opps I said that out loud, didn't I.

"Natsu! Just. Let. Them. Be." Lucy says glaring at me. I felt myself shrink back a little.

"Only if you give me more kisses…"

"What's with you and kisses?" Lucy asks a bit exasperatedly.

"I can't help myself Luce. I just really want to give you innumerable kisses."

* * *

**I had this one-shot planned since last year but I didn't have time to write it. Boo. Oh and as you can tell Jay is Gray and Juvia's son. It's a combination of their names: ****J****uvia + Gr****ay**** = Jay :P**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. And I hope you enjoyed reading this fluffy one-shot :)**


End file.
